


Easy, Tiger

by colemlock01



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Gun play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colemlock01/pseuds/colemlock01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian gets a text while out on the job- Jim is bored and horny. Fully consensual, PWP MorMor smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy, Tiger

When you work for the person you’re sleeping with, things are never normal. Especially not when that person is also a psychopath but not everyone is Sebastian Moran either. He’d been working for Jim Moriarty for a few months before that kiss. Since then, they didn’t really class themselves as ‘in a relationship.’ More like ‘friends with benefits’. Every now and again one of them would get a text from the other whining about being horny and it would proceed from there.

Moran was staring down the scope of his favourite rifle when his phone made that familiar sound. Jim had demanded that he have his own personalised text alert so Sebastian would always know that it’s him. Right now that sound made him grit his teeth.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me..” he groans to himself. His target could be stepping onto the balcony at any minute and Jim decides to text him now?! He pulls out his phone and directs himself to his message without looking away from the balcony, being so familiar with the phone’s layout that he knew it off by heart. He glanced at the phone quickly so he could regain his focus.

_I’m bored Tiger, how long does it take to shoot a guy? Don’t leave me waiting. –JM_

Sebastian actually growls but can’t allow himself to be pissed for long as his target comes into view. Usual protocol; shoot the bastard and get the fuck out of there. He didn’t even know why this guy was a hit. What he did know was that this guy’s brains were going to go fucking everywhere. He was the best for a reason. He licked his lip- a habit he’d developed before taking his shot- and pulled the trigger. The bang that echoed in his ears made the corners of his mouth twitch upwards before he ducked out of sight, not that he could be seen anyway. He packed away his rifle into a briefcase and put on a pair of aviators to hide the distinctive scar across his right eye. He pulled out his phone as he dashed down the fire exit from the roof of the building he’d just been on. 

_Job done, boss. On my way. –SM_

He sends it with a smirk and heads to the main road to hail a taxi to head towards Jim’s flat. His smirk turned into a smile when he noticed several woman turn their heads when he passed by. Regardless of whether or not he was sleeping with his male boss, he still loved how much attention he got from the ladies. It was hardly surprising, with his blonde hair slicked into a quiff, his leather jacket, military boots and sunglasses- he looked like he’d stepped out of Top Gun or something. It didn’t take long for a cab to notice him, he climbs in and gives Jim’s address, sitting back on the worn leather with one ankle rested on the opposite knee.

He let himself in to Jim’s flat. As expected, Jim was sat on the white leather sofa, spinning his pistol on his finger. 

“What took you so long, Tiger?” comes a bored tone as he stands and heads to where Sebastian was stood. He pointed the gun at Sebastian’s face and grinned. “Take your clothes off, please.” He sneered. To anyone other than Sebastian, this probably would terrify them but Sebastian was used to Jim’s games and he knew exactly how to play.

“No.” he said firmly, a smirk twitching at his lips. The gun pointed in Seb’s face moved to the right and fired over his shoulder but he didn’t flinch.

“I’m sorry, for a moment there I thought you said no..” Jim sneered. Danger was an element is all aspects of his life and he’s somehow managed to include his love-life in that. He took a few steps towards Seb to close the gap between them and took the aviators off his face. The barrel of the gun was stroked down Sebastian’s cheekbone and he closed his eyes at the feeling of it. Soon the feeling was gone but the barrel was lifting the hem of his t-shirt impatiently instead. Seb opened his eyes and grinned, shedding his leather jacket and lifting the t-shirt over his head.

“Better, boss?” he asked innocently. Jim didn’t provide an answer; he was too transfixed on the scar across Sebastian’s stomach and chest, it happened every time Seb took his shirt off. Seb wasn’t overly fond of the scar. It stretched from beside his right nipple to down along his abdominal muscles. The barrel of the gun traced along the scar, quickly followed by Jim’s tongue. Seb’s head rolled backwards on his neck and a grumbling sound could be heard inside his chest.

“Not quite, Tiger.” Jim said eventually, pulling on the belt loops of Seb’s jeans with a sickening pout plastered on his face. Seb kicks off his military boots before undoing the button tantalizingly slowly, making Jim growl. “I don’t like to be kept waiting Sebastian.” He tugs the jeans down to Seb’s ankles and gets onto his knees while still fully suited. The gun gets carelessly thrown aside as Jim’s hands caress Seb’s thighs. Once you got past the foreplay, Jim was actually quite considerate when it came to sex- depending on what mood he’s in. Sebastian had a feeling Jim was feeling adventurous today as his black Calvin Klein’s were pulled to meet his trousers around his ankles.

By this point, Seb was already half-hard, the anticipation driving him insane. His head rolls back again when Jim runs his tongue up his length but snaps forward in time to see his cock disappear past those lips. Jim was fantastic at giving head. His tongue worked all the right places and he always used a perfect amount of suction. He groaned loudly and knotted his fingers in the short, dark hair as Jim’s tongue applied pressure to the large throbbing vein in Seb’s cock, his hips involuntarily moving forward a little. 

“Easy, Tiger.” Jim purrs, standing again when Seb was completely hard. “I want to play a game today.” He grinned, his eyes sparkling in a way that made Sebastian a little nervous as he was dragged towards Jim’s bedroom. The bedroom, like nearly everything else in the flat, was white and chrome. The bed was made of metal structure with a chrome finish and an intricately designed headboard with horizontal poles to finish. “Get on the bed would you? Sat up at the top.” Jim ordered with a sickeningly sweet tone. He climbed on once Seb had done so and straddled his bare lap despite still being fully clothed. He kissed Sebastian fiercely, dominating with his tongue and using more teeth than necessary. Seb kissed back with fervour until a familiar clicking sound could be heard from behind him. Handcuffs.

“What? Are you kidding me?” Seb growled, pulling against his restraints and making Jim squeal and clap his hands in delight. “You don’t have to restrain me Jim.” 

“Oh, I know Tiger. But this will be so fun!” Jim clapped his hands together once more before he started removing his clothes, slowly and teasingly whilst maintaining eye contact with Seb. Once naked, he leaned over the other naked body to reach into the bedside table and pull out some lube. They didn’t bother with condoms anymore, Jim had insisted they both got tested with the justification that he would ‘die in a spectacular way, not thanks to three little letters’. 

Jim squirted a considerable amount of lube into his hand and began stroking his cock languidly. “Mm, this feels so good. Don’t you want to help?” he teased. Sebastian pulled against his restraints again baring his teeth and actually growling. Jim continued to stroke until he was completely hard and then reached behind to push two lubricated fingers into himself. “This is your favourite part isn’t it Sebastian? You can do it if you want? Just come over here and do it.. No? Okay.” he grinned but his eyes were hooded as he worked himself open. 

He shuffled forward on his knees so he was perched above Sebastian and reached behind him to line himself up with the aching cock before lowering himself onto it with a hiss. Sebastian groaned and instinctively tried to move his hands to hold Jim’s hips but it was useless, he was completely powerless. Jim braced a hand on the headboard and one behind himself on Seb’s thigh as he began to ride him with a string of whorish moans and obscenities spilling from his lips. Sebastian groaned and let his head fall back, biting his lip as he could feel the head of his cock slamming into Jim’s prostate which made him cry out more.

Jim bounced on Sebastian’s dick until he could feel the familiar tightening behind his groin and pulled himself off, panting. “Come and get me, Tiger.” He grinned. Sebastian’s hips continued to thrust upwards for a moment after while he was working on automatic. He growled again. 

“Get back here.” He ordered, his wrists most likely bleeding from friction damage but he still pulled against them angrily.

“Don’t you want me?” Jim teased, batting his eyelashes and pouting. “Come and finish me off.” 

“I plan to.” Seb barked. He pulled and writhed so much that the weak, metal bed-post he was handcuffed to actually bent, meaning he could lean closer to Jim. He turned around to inspect and then smiled at Jim. 

“If you don’t want me to break your bed, I suggest you come and undo these.” 

“Who says I don’t want you to break the bed?” 

Seb growled again and pulled even harder, his face going bright red with the strain. The pole continued to bend until it popped out of place and clattered to the floor. In that instant, Jim bolted from the bed and sprinted out of the bedroom. “Come and get me!” he called to Sebastian with a manic giggle. Seb leaped up despite his hands still being tied together and ran after Jim. He caught up to him in the kitchen where he managed to get Jim cornered. He lifted his arms over Jim’s head so he was trapped in Sebastian’s arms, who crushed their lips together. His hands gripped Jim’s backside and lifted him up, wrapping his legs over Seb’s hips as they kissed. 

Sebastian set Jim down on the kitchen table, lying him backwards while their lips were still connected. He broke the kiss to grin deviously down at Jim. “You are so going to wish you didn’t run away from me.” He growled, lining himself up again as Jim rested his heels in the centre of Seb’s back. Seb thrust forward harshly, entering Jim to the hilt in one go. Jim cried out and scratched at Sebastian’s shoulders and he pounded forward, grunting while the table creaked in protest beneath them.

Jim came first with a shriek, spilling his release all over his stomach as he threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. Sebastian followed suit shortly afterwards, the sensation of Jim tightening around him enough to send him over the edge. Sebastian pulled out but otherwise didn’t move. They stayed like that for a while as both parties got their breath back before Sebastian picked Jim up again, who locked his ankles behind Seb’s back and kissed his shoulder repeatedly with post-coital bliss. They went back to the bedroom and lay on the bed, Jim still trapped in Sebastian’s arms.

“Hey boss, can you undo these now?”

“Nope.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I wrote some smut. I know it's not very detailed- I'm still new to this. Thanks for reading, criticism welcome.


End file.
